Don't Touch My Things
by Toaduss
Summary: Allen had to learn not to touch my things... the long... hard way...
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at lime, and my second attempt at lemon kicks in next chapter, criticism is welcome ^_^ This is a two-shot, and next chapter will be from Kanda's POV, but may spilt into a short three-shot... maybe

The song in the first chapter is MAKE U WET –CHAPTER 2- by KAT-TUN, and it's Japanese so the translation may not be exact.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own D Gray Man... wish I did... but don't...

* * *

"Don't touch my things Moyashi,"

The words rung in Allen's mind as he approached Kanda's desk, and he chose to continue ignoring them. Kanda's mission had managed to stretch beyond the expected two weeks, and not even Komui was quite sure when they would be able to return. This had resulted in a bored and very _**frustrated**_ Allen roaming the halls of the Black Order, wishing his secret lover would **HURRY THE HELL UP AND COME HOME ALREADY**. It was during this aimless wandering that he'd come across the door to Kanda's room, and entered without hesitation.

The room looked completely bare with only a bed, desk and small wardrobe filling it, almost as if it hadn't been inhabited. _Or that everything good had been hidden_, he thought sourly as he closed the door behind him. His eyes were immediately drawn to something small and black on the table and he ran over to pick it up. A small IPod lay in his hands and he turned, pushing on the headphones as he flopped onto the bed. He knew he shouldn't be touching Kanda things, but it was only an iPod, what harm could it do? Flinging an arm over his face, he pressed play and closed his eyes. _It's Japanese_, he thought again as he continued listening.

About a minute through he sat up and began flicking through the iPod looking for the lyrics in English, and when he found them he re-started the song, reading along as it sang.

**_Strip off your lingerie, love juices flowing_**  
**_Shake your hips up & down, wet mermaid_**  
**_You naughty bunny_**

Allen's pale grey eyes widened, as he continued through the song, a deep red blush staining his pale cheeks.

_**Shaking your hair around in ecstasy, letting out a sigh**__**  
**__**I run my finger between your cleavage to make you impatient**__**  
**__**I nibble your reddened ears, strip off your lingerie**__**  
**__**Yeah, let me hear your naughty voice, only me**_

**_"Give me some more" Feel good baby,_**  
**_"Don't stop now" Face to face?_**  
**_Doggy style? Which do you like?_**  
**_You dirty bunny_**

Allen could feel his body getting hotter, his breath getting un-even; not because of the song itself, but because of the images it stirred in his mind. He could feel it; Kanda's lips on his skin, his fingers giving him pleasure from both the inside and out._ Damn it..._ it'd been too long since he'd touched by those hands.

_**Your sweating skin is scandalous, it's about to get dangerous**__**  
**__**Please call my name, kiss my lips**__**  
**__**Looking down at you, your face is contorted, the white sheets are getting messed up**__**  
**__**Please call my name kiss my lips**__**  
**__**Touch your secret point kiss my...shhhhh...**_

His own hands were now stripping off his clothing hastily, and soon after the only things left on his flushed skin were the headphones on his head. His hands reached for the lotion conveniently left at the bedside table, whilst his other turned the song up to a louder volume.

_**Make u wet, make you wet from inside**__**  
**__**I'll go deep inside you and break you down**__**  
**__**I grab your hair and kiss you, you're on top next, shake your hips up & down**__**  
**__**Yeah, I dig my nails into your arched back, it's not over yet...**_

One hand had wrapped around his now twitching member, clenching and unclenching as the sweetly slow pumping began. The fingers of his other hand on his hard, rosy nipples; trying to imitate the torturous rubbing and pinching that only his lover had perfected. His breathing was heavy, his overheated body beginning to glisten as the thin layer of sweat now lay on his pale skin.

"Kanda..." It wasn't enough. It still wasn't enough... Allen moved his hand away from his chest again and reached for the lotion bottle now to his side. He needed more... he needed Kanda...

"_**Give me some more" feel good baby**__**  
**__**"Don't stop now" face to face?**__**  
**__**Doggy style? Which do you like?**__**  
**__**What raunchy pose shall we go for?**_

Allen rolled over, his face now pressed against the pillow, his ass pushed into the air. He gasped as he slipped a finger inside of himself, the pain not enough to overcome the pleasure as he pushed a second finger inside of himself, and began with the all too familiar scissoring motions. His gasps turned to moans as he moved his fingers within himself, curling and searching for that sweet spot hidden in the tight heat; his second hand never stopping its administrations on his painfully hard cock.

_**Your sweating skin is scandalous, it's about to get dangerous**__**  
**__**Please call my name, kiss my lips**__**  
**__**Looking down at you, your face is contorted, the white sheets are getting messed up**__**  
**__**Please call my name kiss my lips**__**  
**__**Touch your secret point kiss my d—**_

When his small fingers just fell short of that sweet spot inside of him he cursed his smaller stature, his moans becoming louder as his need continued to grow. Where the **HELL** was Kanda when you **NEEDED** him?

"K-Kan... da... ah..."

_**Your sweating skin is scandalous, it's about to get dangerous**__**  
**__**Please call my name, kiss my lips**__**  
**__**Looking down at you, your face is contorted, the white sheets are getting messed up**__**  
**__**Please call my name kiss my lips**__**  
**__**Touch your secret point kiss my—**_

"You never were the patient one, were you Moyashi?"

Allen's hands froze as his eyes snapped open, he looked over his shoulder to find the very man he wanted standing by the door. Cloudy grey eyes of lust clashed with predatory eyes of midnight blue, and Allen heart jumped in anticipation as his lover locked the door, already pulling off his jacket.

"And what exactly did I say about touching my things?"

* * *

Should I continue guys? ;-P


	2. Chapter 2

And here comes the punishment X-D

* * *

"K-kanda?"

"Don't stop on my account, Moyashi" I said simply, watching his face flush an even deeper red. I'd slipped back into the Order unnoticed, and was hoping to fix up before I handed in my report... That was until I walked through the door... Until I saw my lover bent over and ready for me; his ass pushed into the air, giving me the perfect view as he masturbated and fingered himself, all the while moaning my name. I was _**this**_ close to going over thrusting inside him the minute I walked through, but when I noticed the headphones over his head a dark thought came to my mind... And the report?

Fuck the damn report.

"K-Kanda? W-wait—" I cut off his protest by covering his mouth with mine; taking my sweet time exploring his mouth and savouring his delicious taste. It's been so long since I touched him... too damn long, and I needed him, **badly**. I rubbed my clothed erection on his bare ass, and was greeted with a loud moan as he pulled me closer and deepened our kiss. I wanted to fuck him **so** much... but he needed to learn his lesson. Allen had to learn not to touch my things... the long... hard way... I roughly pushed him away from me, and turned him onto his back, holding his wrists together.

"What did I tell you about touching my things?" I muttered darkly, making no attempt to hide the lust in my eyes as they raked over his glistening body, he shuddered beneath me.

"N-not to t-touch your things," He replied quietly, gasping as I leaned over and licked the shell of his ear, causing his body to shudder again.

"And what did you do?" I whispered, nibbling his earlobe impatiently.

"I t-touched them," I moved my mouth down to his neck, biting and sucking harshly, before lavishing it with my tongue, leaving a trail of darkening marks against the pale skin.

"And do you know what this means?" I pulled away and grinned menacingly at him, watching the jolt of fear and anticipation flash in the murky grey depths of his eyes. I purposely pulled one hand away from his wrists to reach for my drawer, reaching inside to pull out my own pair of handcuffs, watching my Moyashi's eyes widen. I'd been dying to use these on him...

"Kanda! I—" I cut him again with another steamy kiss, feeling him relax against me and using this as my chance to click the handcuffs in place. When I pulled away from him he was even more of a breathless state.

"It means that you're going to be punished," I let my fingers brush past his nipples as they continued their descent, forcing a gasp from his reddening lips. "It means you're going to stay handcuffed to this bed for as long I want," I leaned over him, letting my hands slide up his thighs, before I used one hand to tightly grip his cock, causing him to arch and groan against me. "It means, Moyashi, that I'm not letting you off of this bed until I fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a month." I let my thumb rub over the slit at the tip of his cock before I pulled away completely, earning another groan of frustration. I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it, pulling away at a secret compartment and letting my weapons of choice fall to the floor. I watch his terrified face with a grin, before picking up a few 'toys' and heading back to where he lay, "But first..." I slipped the silver cock ring onto my Moyashi, watching his face contort with horror as the cold metal slid over his skin.

"Kanda... no... take it off..." I pulled his face up and looked him straight in the eye,

"I don't plan to go easy on you tonight Moyashi," covering his mouth with mine yet again, as I reached over for the bottle of lotion next to him, "You've been having fun with this, haven't you?" I mumbled against his lips, squeezing some lotion onto my fingers before they moved down his body and slid inside of him. He arched his back with a loud cry, pushing against my fingers and panting harshly. I took my sweet time exploring his tight depths, playing with the sensitive flesh before push my fingers against that oh so sweet spot of his. Silver white hair flew as my Moyashi flung his head back and screamed my name, "Tut tut Moyashi, if you're too loud people will come," I mumbled, licking the unmarred side of his next, his skin now salty with sweat.

"Kan... da... p... please..."

"Please what?" I asked innocently, simultaneously pushing hard against the spot inside him, knowing it would make him completely incoherent. When all he could do was moan in response, I pulled my fingers out of him, reaching behind me. "Do you know what this is Moyashi?" I held the long vibrator close to his face, watching him bite his kiss swollen lips, unable to answer. "Suck" I ordered, pushing it against his lips. At first, he kept his lips firmly shut, "Moyashi, do you want things to get worse for you?" his lips began to open and I pushed it fully into his mouth. I watched as he sucked hungrily on the end of it, his tongue running the length of it, his eyes, never leaving mine as he moved his head to take the toy deep into his throat. The way my erection was pressed against trousers was unbearably painful, so as one hand kept the toy in his mouth, the other moved to pull on my zipper. I watched as his eyes finally flicked down to watch my hands movements and I smiled, finally pulling the toy from his lips now that it was thoroughly wet. "Don't look away," I ordered, as I gradually pushed the toy completely inside of him, before switching the on button. I watched as his body jolted, before shuddering and falling back against the bed, his eyes closing as he cried out to me.

"Kanda! Ah... I... I... ngh..." He bit his lips to hold in his calls but it was useless, and I used this opportunity to pull away and finally undress my self, taking my time to do so knowing that my Moyashi's eyes were on me. Finally, I moved back to the bed, pushing his legs apart to see his cock leaking precum.

"I shouldn't have neglected you like this," I said, smiling as I leaned down and took him into my mouth, sucking harshly and tearing another cry from his writhing body. My eyes never left his face as I sucked hard on him, running my tongue leisurely along his length before licking the slit and deep-throating him. His body was trembling uncontrollably, his moans constant, his hands yanking continuously at their restraints. I released his member to pull out another, smaller vibrator, pushing it against into his open mouth. As he lathered my second toy, I moved to his chest and began to pay with his nipples, biting hard and sucking before pulling away to blow air onto the rosy nubs, moving to do the same to the next. I looked up again to find his eyes glistening with unshed tears, as he looked down at me, wanting to speak but completely unable to.

"K... kan...da..." It was all he was able to say, and I found my heart weakening ever so slightly for my Moyashi. I moved back down his body, pulling the toy out of him, and squeezing more lotion onto my hands. I kept my eyes locked with his as I covered my rock hard cock, before I moved closer to him. Reaching for the second vibrator, I pushed it gently inside of him, pushing it as deep as I could before I positioned myself at him entrance. I was completely sheathed in one thrust, his slick inner walls tight against me. Without giving him any time to adjust I began pounding deep into him, the vibrator rubbing the deepest parts of him whilst rubbing against my slit, driving both of us crazy. "K-kanda! H-harder!" I obliged, pushing his legs further apart and thrusting deeper, feeling his hips push to meet every thrust of mine. I could feel myself coming undone, and the frequent clenching within my Moyashi proved that he was close too. Finally I reached down to his twitching cock, pumping in time with my thrusts, causing my Moyashi to scream in complete abandon. I was so close... I could feel the pressure building low in my groin... I was so close...

"Kanda..." I looked up again, meeting the pleading eyes of my lover. "... Yu... let me come... please..." And that was all it took for me to pull off the piece of silver. One more thrust was all it took for Allen to arch completely against me, shooting his seed against our stomachs as he cried out my name; the incredible tightness within him causing me to be thrown over the edge with him, emptying my seed inside of him.

We both lay there, completely breathless, and I looked up to Allen, who placed a gentle kiss against my lips... I couldn't help but smirk.

He thought it was over...

It wasn't...

* * *

Wooh! *Fans self* There's still more to come people! Next chapter is Allen's POV! BTW, that was my second proper lemon, ever, was it okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Here's part three guys... it's the last part! Enjoy ^_^

* * *

"Damn it... Kanda... let me... go!" My cheeks flushing deeply, but more out of embarrassment that anything else.

_I hadn't realised I had slept until I awoke to the feeling of incredibly soft hands beginning their slow ascent up my thighs, and I sighed slightly as the feather light touches stopped every now and then to gently massage my skin. _

"_Allen... wake up..."_

_I groaned and pushed my face deeper into my pillow, trying to cling to my dreams._

"_Allen... wake up... please..."_

"_Kanda, not now..."_

"_Allen... please... I won't ask again..." As the exhaustion began to seep out of my body, my mind finally started to consider my situation – Kanda __**NEVER**__ says my name unless he wants something, we're having sex, or he's about to do something really evil to me. And knowing my lover, it was the latter. Worriedly, I pulled at my wrists and suddenly found the trapped together; I pulled at my legs and found them tied to each end of the bed. I could feel things all over my body, on my head, wrapped around my member... what the hell kind of kinky dream was this?_

But sadly, it wasn't a dream.

It was Kanda deciding he was now interested in **pet play**.

Which is why I – yet again – have my wrists tied to the bed...

With furry white **cat ears** on my head...

And a pale pink **cat collar** wrapped around my neck...

And a matching pink ribbon **wrapped around my cock**...

And if this wasn't humiliating enough, he now had a camera balanced on the side of the bed for easy access...

God help me...

"Now Moyashi, why would I do that?" His smile was one of complete innocence, and it only managed to terrify me more.

"Stupid Bakanda! As if... I'd ever... get turned... on... by something like this!" I shouted breathlessly, trying and failing to clamp my thighs together. He grinned darkly at me, and I could feel my heart jump.

"Oh... Really?" I watched as he crawled over me, his member intentionally rubbing mine and causing my body to give the slightest shiver of pleasure. "Well then Moyashi, I accept your challenge. We'll see if I can get you begging for my cock like you were earlier," His warm breath ran along my neck, causing another shiver to run down my spine and making it that bit harder for me to keep my glare locked with his. I jolted as one hand suddenly pinched my nipple hard, before feeling the areas slowly being messaged with Kanda's hot, slick tongue. I bit my lip to hold back a moan as he spent his time licking my chest; he reminded me off how a child would lick a mixing bowl, slowly savouring the taste in anticipation for the later treat... the thought made me blush even deeper.

"Kan—" He attacked my mouth with his, fighting for dominance... and easily winning. His kiss was sensually slow, sliding down my neck as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear and I could feel the blood rushing to one area of my body in particular. He then pulled away unexpectedly, leaving me looking at him with confused eyes as he grinned.

"How quick you are to give in Moyashi..." My cheeks were on fire, and I turned away, too embarrassed to look him in the face. He leaned over me again, one hand reaching to turn my face to his whilst his other gripped my now full erection, gasping, I leaned into his touch. "I've barely touched you and you're so hard, Moyashi, did you miss me that much while I was away?" The answer was **yes**, but I have too much pride to ever admit to such a thing, so I simply glanced somewhere else and quietly muttered.

"Asshole"

"I _**much**_ prefer yours Moyashi," The lustful whisper caused my blush to spread from the top of my ears to the bottom of my neck, but when I opened my mouth to retort I found it covered , with that all too familiar tongue searching and invading yet again. Now, mouth open, I couldn't hold back my moans as a calloused thumb slid over the tip of my cock, slowly torturing me to complete arousal and making me arch against him. Stupid Bakanda, always knew what buttons to press... and then he was gone. Completely off of the bed, I heard the snap before I could see it, and looked up through my hair to see Kanda smirking down at me, camera in hand.

"Kanda!" I growled his name – but to be honest, in my state it probably sounded more like a mewl than anything else. His grinned widened, then disappeared completely, a serious face now in place.

"Now really Moyashi... that isn't the way you talk to your master, is it?"

"Master? What—"

"Allen" I instantly stopped when I heard my name, the single word so full of dark and sexual promise. I turned as much as possible to plant my face in the pillow, craving for him to touch me but too prideful to ever admit it. I simply closed my eyes, hoping he would go easy on me, "Now, if I untie your legs will you be a good little kitten, Moyashi?" I didn't even want to reply, but the painful ache in my dick caused me to do otherwise. I lifted my head just enough to mumble a quiet response,

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?" I looked up into his deep sea blue eyes, forcing all my want and need into my gaze as I breathed.

"Yes... Master..." I watched the sexual frustration flash in his eyes, and knew I'd gained the upper hand. I kept my wanton eyes locked with his as he untied my ankles, but suddenly I was flipped onto my stomach.

"All fours, now" I obeyed silently, pushing my butt high in the air, "Spread your legs wider," I did so, blushing furiously as two strong hands pulled my cheeks apart, revealing my most intimate part. I could feel Kanda's still warm seed begin to slip down the back of my thighs and hid my head in my hands, hoping to God that the quiet click I just heard wasn't Kanda's camera. _**Maybe it wasn't smart to tease him like that...**_

"Ah!" I arched my back as something long and hard was thrust harshly into me, my heart sinking ever so slightly when I realised it wasn't Kanda inside of me. The violent vibrations began, and I called out loudly, the intense pleasure making my toes curl and my hands clench.

"The tail suits you Moyashi..." I forced myself to look over my shoulder, and realised that coming from the end of the vibrator was a long tail which matched my cat ears, I opened my mouth to respond but only another moan of pleasure was dragged from my lips.

"K-kan... Mas...ter... out... pull... out..." I panted hard as I dug my feet into the soft mattress beneath me, latching my teeth onto my arm in an attempt to quiet my incredibly loud cries and failing miserably. The pink ribbon, which I'd forgotten about until now, was now making its presence known as the knot now felt incredibly tight around my erection, stopping me completely from coming. I fell onto my back, spreading my legs wide and gazing up at Kanda, who was watching me in silence. "M-master... please... out..." My back arched completely off the bed and I screamed as Kanda simply pushed the vibrator in deeper in response; it now pressed completely against that spot inside of me making body shake uncontrollably hard. He pushed my shoulders down and crawled over me, until his hardened flesh was in front of my face.

"No, this is part of your punishment remember? Suck," I clamped my mouth shut, put he simply reached behind him and twisted the tail so it moved inside me, ripping another scream from my lips and giving him the opportunity he needed. I focused hard on my breathing as Kanda's fingers slid into my hair, moving my head along his length as I tried to gain some control of myself. I raised my head slightly to take him in deeper, now sucking on him hard and becoming an active part of the blow job. I sucked, I licked, and I nibbled the swollen head ever so slightly, in a way that I knew always made Kanda come quickly. He groaned loudly above me, and I continued, hoping I was finally gaining some control, but then he pulled away from me again, and all I could do was cry out as the vibrations increased. My body felt sticky with sweat, and I wanted to come so badly, but I kept my eyes locked on the figure of my lover as he picked up something thin and black...

And then I was on all fours again, my face pressed into the pillow with my ass as high up as possible.

"Allen Walker, what did you do to I receive this punishment?" I lifted my head to the side, trying my hardest to form the simple sentence.

"I...ah... I...ngh... Kan—"

_**SLAP!**_

I was momentarily shocked out of my pleasure as something thin slapped against my rear, and as I looked up it was only then that I realised the thin black thing he'd picked up was a **whip**.

"Answer me properly when I talk to you." My cheek stung where the whip hit, but the continuous vibrations within me made the thing seem all the more pleasurable.

"So...rry... I... can't—"

_**SLAP!**_

"Didn't you just hear me? I don't like repeating myself, Allen, what did you do to receive this punishment?" I tried my hardest to block out the pleasure, even just a little, just so I could reply.

"T-touched... your... things..." I got out eventually, biting my tongue as my body kept shivering,

"And what have you learned?" I gritted my teeth together, trying so hard to speak but unable to.

_**SLAP!**_

"Not... to..."

_**SLAP!**_

"Not to... do it... again!" I shouted finally, my last words merging into a moan as I clawed at the bed sheets beneath, "M-master! Please! I can't... I can't... ah!" I forced myself to look over my shoulders, my eyes begging, "Master... put it in... put yours..." I clamped my mouth shut again, my moan simply coming out as loud humming. I could hear the smirk in his voice when he finally replied,

"As you wish..." I was on my back again, but now I could watch as Kanda moved to do another terrifying thing.

"Kanda... no... please!" Another scream tore through my lips as he thrust into me hard, my insides being stretched almost unbearably wide to accommodate Kanda's large appendage, and his equally large toy. With out giving me a chance to adjust he kept up with the harsh thrusts, all the while the vibrator making everything even more earth-shatteringly intense. All I could do was writhe underneath him, legs clenching onto his hips, my back arching off the bed, and even more so as his lips found my reddened nipples. I didn't mind that I was shredding his blanket, and he didn't mind either, but what I did mind was that **fucking ribbon**. "Kanda... Master... come... let me... ribbon... tight..." I barely managed to get the words out, as I pulled him closer to me. He listened, pulled off the ribbon and turned the vibrator on full, pounding into me unmercifully and pumping my cock covered in a thick layer of precum...

I clung to his shoulders and climaxed; my seed shooting across our chests, my raw throat causing my voice to crack on my final scream, Kanda's hot seed filling me for the second time that night. The last thing I saw was Kanda's face contorted in bliss...

And then I fainted...

* * *

After that, I couldn't walk. **AT ALL**. I was trapped to Kanda's bed, unable to move, and unable to explain why without embarrassing myself beyond belief. Yet even though as I sat lay in his room, completely free to roam and snoop, I found myself petrified to leave his bed without permission.

I'd learned my lesson.

I'll never touch his things again.

**EVER**

* * *

It's all finished! Hope you like my story people!


End file.
